camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anuket's Cabin
Anuket's Cabin Anuket's Cabin looks like a river on the outside. It also has sand surronding it. On the insde, there are four rooms: A great room, A bedroom for the residents, a bathroom, and a bedroom for the counsellors. Cabin Residents/Messages= Counsellor #Ellie Harding Lieutenant Counsellor #Leo Farce Members #Annabeth Water #Laura Water Former Members #Seranae (Joined The Followers) |-| Gallery= Ellie1.png|Ellie Harding, Head Counsellor Leo 5.jpg|Leo Farce, Lt. Counsellor 331px-Lia4.jpg|Laura Water O.jpg|Annabeth Water |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Anuket have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Anuket can create a small tidal wave the bigger it is the more it drains them #Children of Anuket can make the creatures living in the nile attack an enemy Defensive #Children of Anuket can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the Nile as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. #Children of Anuket have a slightly higher resistance to burns. #Children of Anuket have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Anuket can also create a sort of armor out of water #Children of Anuket can make the creatures living in the Nile defend them Passive #Children of Anuket can breathe underwater. #They have telepathic connections to all animals that live in the Nile #They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. #They can make air bubbles form under water. Supplementary #Children of Anuket have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, teleporting in the Nile costs next to no Energy #Children of Anuket are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. Counsellor and Lieutenant Only #In rare cases Children of Anuket can create small storms, using the rain and wind to knock back and distract anyone within the area. This causes the user to be vulnerable and stunned for a short period. Traits #Children of Anuket always know their exact coordinates when in water. #Children of Anuket can feel the difference between fresh water and salt water. #Children of Anuket have a love for water, and generally excel at water sports. |-| Treaties= Treaties with other cabins *I, Ellie Harding, have made a treatie with Nephthys' Cabin, we will help each other with chores and will have mutual defence. |-| Category:Locations Category:Children of Anuket Category:Cabins Category:In Camp